


not just making conversation

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I say <em>I want you inside me</em> and you split me open with a knife." Written for Comment Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just making conversation

"You know," Jason says. His breath is hot in Tim's ear, one arm wrapped around Tim's chest as he holds Tim against him. "If I'd met you before, I would've been so gentle."

Tim bites his own lip, shuts his eyes when he feels Jason getting hard behind him, feels Jason rub against him.

Jason pets his hair, licks Tim's cheek, stops at the domino mask. Jason's not wearing the hood tonight, just a domino, not even _lenses_ , and Tim would hate that he can't see Jason's eyes right now, if not for how this feels.

"I woulda asked you out. Or waited for _you_ to do that. Seen how long it took, maybe."

"I would've -" Tim chokes out.

"Yeah, I know. You're braver than you look. You'd have to be, dealing with _him_ all those years."

"It wasn't - so bad -" Tim gasps out, as Jason squeezes his cock, drags his collar back to lick the bones there.

It was worse when it _wasn't_ Bruce. Jean Paul, then Dick - it was easier to deal with Bruce's moods, to angle for praise, to -

"If I'd met you first," Jason says, "I would've been so much nicer. Would've given you my mouth, right away, 'stead of my knife."

Same difference, Tim almost says. He doesn't tell Jason he never wanted gentle, that he's been dreaming about Jason fucking him and fucking him _up_ since before Jason came back. That he used to think about what Jason – what _Robin_ would've done, if he'd caught Tim taking pictures of him.

He says, grappling with Jason's hand over his, "We're supposed to be watching -"

"I _am_ watching, baby. Our guy just went in through the third door on the left." He tilts forward, so Tim's curved over the ledge of the building, and that's Jason, so hard, so hard for _him_.

"We've got plenty of time," Jason says. He licks the back of Tim's neck, and Tim bites his own glove to keep from shouting as he feels Jason's knife on him, tracing his cheekbone, pushing the hair back from his face.

Tim scrambles against the ledge, reaches one hand back for Jason. His knife presses a little harder against Tim's throat, and Jason says, "Tell me what you want." 

Tim whimpers, gasps when he feels Jason's fingers pressing against his Adam's apple, wants Jason's hands around his throat, Jason's tongue in his mouth, and Jason slips the knife back in his holster, pulls Tim's hair. "I asked you a question," he says. "What do you want me to do to you?"

The short answer is _everything_. The long answer is _I want you inside me, want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own **name** and what I'm doing here and where we **are**_. The answer he gives is short, simple, gasped out after Jason kisses him again. " _Fuck_ me," he says, and Jason laughs in his ear, says, "You could've said _anything_ ," but it's not no, it's nothing like that, and then Jason shifts and he's _inside_ of Tim, and this –

This is not how the night was supposed to go. He isn't supposed to be shivering and shuddering on a rooftop as Jason slams into him, his eyes aren't supposed to roll back in his head as Jason wraps his hand around him, his mouth isn't supposed to be _bloody_ with trying not to shout Jason's name –

But then, nothing with them ever really goes as planned.


End file.
